Recompensa
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Los tres amigos de la infancia se reunieron nuevamente para pasar una tarde agradable. Entonces, a Chihaya se le ocurrió algo muy interesante.


¡Hooooola!

¡Aquí tienen de nuevo a Ahiru-san publicando un fic exprés! Con la diferencia de que este es de Chihayafuru, una de mis series favoritas de la vida junto con Haikyuu y Digimon. Quedó en 1.121 palabras. Mal parece que ya es costumbre esto de pasarme del límite de mil palabras por unos pocos caracteres, pero bueno, lo que verán a continuación sigue siendo una viñeta xD

Lo más importante de todo es que esta historia es **un regalo para CieloCriss** , amiga mía y fangirl total de Chihayafuru y de Mashima Taichi. Espero que te guste, querida, porque lo hice con mucho amor, además de que adoré escribir sobre estos tres chicos TT_TT

¡Saludos! Y gracias por leer, como siempre *3*

 **Advertencia :** Posibles spoilers sobre los avances del manga (los cuales aún no han sido adaptados al anime)

* * *

Por primera vez en años, Chihaya, Taichi y Arata consiguieron reunirse los tres solos, como cuando eran niños. Ahora que Arata vivía en Tokio por asuntos académicos, aquello resultaba mucho más sencillo de hacer. El lugar que escogieron para concurrir fue la casa de Taichi, porque era la más grande y donde tenían una mayor variedad de cosas para hacer: había un enorme televisor, juegos de mesa, videojuegos, etc. Además, tenían que aprovechar el hecho de que la familia del anfitrión estaba de viaje, uno del cual él prefirió no formar parte. Quería pasar tiempo con Ayase, su nueva novia, además, sabía que ella no podría estar tranquila si los acompañaba, dado que la señora Mashima era muy celosa con su hijo y la pobre chica se sentía muy intimidada en su presencia.

—Y ahora ¡juguemos _karuta!_ —propuso Chihaya, para sorpresa de nadie.

—Chihaya —suspiró Taichi—, podemos jugar _karuta_ en otro momento.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que juguemos?

—Que yo no quiero hacerlo. No tengo ganas —le expuso con amabilidad, aunque su tono al hablar denotaba cierto hastío.

—A mí no me complica —dijo Arata, quien siempre hablaba con su marcado acento de Fukui.

Taichi se urgió.

—Oh, vamos —protestó—… ¡podemos jugar _karuta_ cualquier otro día! Además, Arata, supongo que tendrás otros pasatiempos aparte de este, ¿o me equivoco? Siendo tan inteligente, seguro que eres bueno también en otras cosas.

A raíz de aquello, a Chihaya le surgió una duda:

—¡Oigan! Si Arata es tan bueno en el _karuta_ —planteó—, ¿será igual de bueno en otro tipo de juegos?

Mashima la observó, sorprendido. Sin proponérselo, consiguió que su novia cambiara de planes.

«¡Bien!» pensó él, sintiéndose contento y aliviado al mismo tiempo. «Oh, pero eso significa que… tendré que competir contra Arata» se dio cuenta de pronto, poniéndose muy serio.

Entonces, se dispusieron a averiguarlo los tres juntos: Chihaya y Arata, por mera curiosidad, y Taichi, porque no resistió la tentación de competir contra su eterno rival. No quería ser menos que Arata, sobre todo si Chihaya los estaba mirando.

Primero, probaron con los juegos de naipes.

Arata arrasó con sus amigos tanto en el carioca como en el póker, el blackjack, el culo sucio y la canasta.

Luego, probaron con juegos de mesa.

Arata los destrozó tanto en _Monopoly_ como en _Calabozos y Dragones_ , el juego de la oca y el ludo.

Después, con los deportes mentales.

Arata los aplastó tanto en el _go_ como en el _shogi_ y el ajedrez.

Y, por último, con los videojuegos.

Llegados a este punto, la frustración de Taichi era inmensa, pero se esforzó en disimularla. Solo un poco.

Y Arata les pateó el trasero olímpicamente tanto en los juegos de lucha como en los de simulación de vehículos y los de disparos.

—Tú… eres un monstruo —le espetó el chico de ojos color miel, muy irritado.

El muchacho de anteojos rio un poco.

Solamente quedaba el videojuego de preguntas.

Los dos invitados habían llegado a la residencia Mashima a las once de la mañana. Cuando Chihaya tuvo la idea de jugar, eran las once y media. Y para cuando decidieron probar con el último juego, ya habían dado las siete y cuarto. Por supuesto que entre medio almorzaron y picotearon comistrajos varios. Ya había oscurecido, y Chihaya se agotó de tal manera con las partidas que se había quedado dormida de golpe, como muchas otras veces.

Entonces, Taichi y Arata decidieron hacer un uno contra uno.

Las áreas que abarcaba el juego eran las siguientes: artes, ciencias, deportes, entretenimiento, geografía e historia. Mashima se dijo a sí mismo que, al menos en este caso, no podía perder. Confiaba en su memoria y en sus amplios conocimientos.

La batalla estuvo solo un poco reñida. Por primera vez, Taichi le llevaba una gran ventaja a Arata, esto porque el primero poseía una memoria impresionante, la cual retenía toda clase de información sobre nombres, fechas, imágenes, hechos históricos, tecnicismos y cultura general. Arata solo era más rápido que él en las preguntas cuyas respuestas conocía.

Poco antes de que terminara el juego, Chihaya despertó. Aquello motivó aún más a Taichi para ganar.

Al final de la contienda, Wataya, por primera vez en el día, sufrió una aplastante derrota, la cual aceptó tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Eres muy bueno, Taichi —lo felicitó de corazón.

Mashima se dio la vuelta y exclamó, glorioso:

—¡¿Viste eso, Chihaya?!

Pero justo en ese preciso momento, su novia no estaba prestando atención. La había llamado Shinobu por teléfono para platicar un rato.

Taichi y su mala suerte…

—Vamos, Taichi —trató de animarlo su amigo—, que ya podrás presumir cuando se desocupe.

Pero Ayase terminó alargándose demasiado. Mashima miró la hora en su celular rato después y comprobó que llevaban charlando ya quince minutos. Wataya captó el fastidio de su amigo y la llamó para pedirle un favor:

—¿Me dejarías hablar con Shinobu-chan un momento? Quiero preguntarle algo.

—¿Eh? Pero yo quiero seguir hablando con Shinobu-chan —alegó la chica.

—Chihaya, por favor, que Arata también tiene derecho a hablar con ella —reclamó su novio, quien solo quería recibir un poco de atención después de haber hecho algo que, para él, era un gran logro.

—Chihaya —insistió Wataya, con una sonrisa—, prometo no tardar demasiado.

La muchacha, si bien sabía que su amigo de la infancia logró reponerse con suma rapidez tras haber sido rechazado por ella, ignoraba que él acabó desarrollando otros sentimientos por Wakamiya, y es que era demasiado despistada como para notarlo. De cualquier manera, se lo pensó un poco y… finalmente, cedió, porque no se sintió capaz de negarle un favor.

Un instante después de que soltara el teléfono móvil, Taichi se las arregló para distraerla mientras hablaban y conducirla hacia su cuarto, escaleras arriba. La inocente Chihaya no sospechó ni por un segundo que el chico tenía segundas intenciones.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó, desconcertada—. ¿Y a qué te referías con eso de que ibas a cobrar tu recompen…?

Entonces, sin verlo venir, sus labios fueron capturados por los de Taichi.

La besó con delicadeza, aunque no quiso extenderse porque notó que Chihaya se había quedado paralizada de la impresión. Luego de separarse, las mejillas de ella se encendieron.

—¿P-Por qué las competencias siempre tienen que terminar en que tú me beses? —le reclamó, avergonzada—. ¡No es justo!

Él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, recordando una vez más cuánto le gustaba su forma de ser y por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella.

—Porque, de todos los premios que podría recibir, un beso tuyo es el mejor de todos —respondió—. Y el más valioso para mí.


End file.
